Angel
by Nubiangeek63
Summary: Starsky's new girlfriend is in danger.


Show: Starsky and Hutch  
Title: Angel  
Summary:  
Rating:  
Disclaimer: All of the standard disclaimers apply.

Kimberly walked the few blocks from the rehearsal hall to her apartment. Even though she had a beat up old VW, she often walked to rehearsal to get some exercise.  
It was about ten o'clock as she walked through the dark streets. She was normally not afraid of walking through these streets. They weren't as bad as the neighborhood in which she had grown up in, but tonight was different.  
She could hear the arguing before she actually reached the alleyway. It was hard to miss because it was so quiet everywhere else.  
She didn't know what made her do it. She blamed it on that darned curiosity that she'd had since she was a child.  
As she peeked around the corner, her eyes began to adjust. There, under a solitary street lamp, were two men. They had been arguing , but now the one man spoke in hushed tones. She couldn't hear what he said, but his tone was threatening.  
Suddenly, before she realized it, there was a gunshot. The sound made her jump. She jumped right into some empty trash cans that were standing at the entrance to the alleyway.  
There was no doubt in her mind that the man had heard the noise. She quickly surveyed the street. There wasn't even a bar that she could run into to escape her soon to be assailant.  
The man had indeed heard the noise of the trash cans and caught a glimpse of the girl before she quickly disappeared around the corner. One thing that he did notice was the violin case tucked under her arm.  
She had run all the way home taking quick glances behind her to see if she were being followed.  
When she arrived there, she phoned the police. Detectives Starsky and Hutch were finishing up reports at their desks. There was about an hour left in their shift and they were both looking forward to a hot bath and a soft bed. They weren't surprised when Dobey stuck his head out of the door.  
"Starsky, Hutchison, there's a report of a homicide. I need you to get over and interview a witness. Here's the address." Both men groaned as they realized that they probably would not get off work at the designated time.  
As the red Torino sped toward the address given to them by Dobey, they each expressed the displeasure they felt about not getting off work on time.  
After knocking on the door, they heard a timid voice answer, "Who is it?" After what ha just happened to her, Kimberly wasn't taking any chances.  
"Detectives Starsky and Hutch. You called about a homicide?" Kimberly looked the peephole and saw the badge that was put before her. She prayed silently that the badge was the real thing. She opened the door.  
"Hello Ms. . . ." She realized that he wanted her name.  
"Breton. Kimberly Breton." So far, Hutch was doing most of the talking - Starsky was just staring.  
Kimberly was tall with jet black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes were a deep blue almost violet.  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Hutch was asking.  
By this time, they were all sitting in the living room. Starsky had maneuvered so that he was sitting next to her on the couch.  
"I was coming home from a rehearsal when I heard arguing. I peeked around the corner and I saw two men arguing. Then, one of the men pulled a gun and shot the other. I knocked over some trash cans. I didn't know if he saw me or not."  
Another team had been sent to the scene of the murder, so Starsky and Hutch were left to follow up with the witness.  
"We'll need you to come down and look at some pictures to identify the guy." Kimberly knew that it would eventually come to this when she called, but she was really tired."Look, can this wait until morning? It's been a long day and I'm beat." She did look tired and there was no telling how long it would take for her to pick the guy out.  
"Alright, if you promise to come down to the station in the morning." She nodded and they rose and headed for the door.  
"Oh, by the way . . ." They turned expecting her to give them more information.  
"Doesn't your friend talk?" Hutch nudged Starsky.  
"Uh - yes he - uh I do." She just smiled as she opened the door as they left.  
"Hey what was with you in there?" Hutch ha seen his partner do some strange things like eating chili dogs for breakfast, but this was even stranger.  
"She was beautiful. Didn't you see?" When it came to women, neither of the men did too badly.  
"She wasn't bad. She's not my type, though."  
Starsky was relieved. He didn't like it when he and Hutch fought over women.  
Starsky had liked what he saw. The hair, the eyes, the body, the entire package. Next time he would have to be a little more talkative.  
Kimberly had an uneasy night. She was sure that the man had seen her. She checked and double-checked the lock on her apartment that night.  
the next morning, Kimberly rose early and practiced because she knew that there wouldn't be time after coming from the police station.  
When she arrived at the station, Starsky's eyes practically bugged out of his head. She was wearing a short clingy skirt with matching sweater. Her hair was again hanging loose and she wore little make-up. Hutch whispered, "Are you going to speak today?" Starsky nudged Hutch as he went over to greet Kimberly.  
"Good morning. We have everything set up over here for you. Would you like some coffee?" Even though she had already had her morning coffee, she readily accepted the coffee that Starsky offered.  
"So, Ms. Breton, do you think that you saw the man well enough to identify him?" She nodded.  
"I think so. I mean it took a couple of seconds for my eyes to adjust, but after they did, I could see clearly. They were standing under a street lamp." She was saying this as she continued flipping through the mug shots.  
She continued flipping through the book and chatting absently with Dave Starsky until Henry Stanfield walked into the room. Kimberly suddenly freezes.   
"Kimberly, what's wrong? Do you see the man?" Kimberly slowly nodded and Starsky began scanning the page on which she had stopped.  
"Which one is he?" Starsky asked as he still scanned the page. When she didn't answer, Starsky looked up and followed her eyes to Stanfield.  
She was terrified.  
"Detective Stanfield?" The realization that the killer was a policeman had hit her. She wanted to shrink to the size of a pea, but it was too late because Stanfield had seen her. He was heading that way.  
"Kimberly Breton, I have a warrant for your arrest." The magnitude of what he had said had finally reached her.  
"Me? You're arresting me? I don't understand." She looked back and forth between the three men.  
"On what grounds was that warrant issued?" Starsky asked. He was getting a little angry.  
"Her fingerprints were found all over the scene and we have the weapon with her fingerprints on it, too." Kimberly was beginning to panic.  
"I never went into the alley. I just peeked around the corner." She looked frantically at Starsky and Hutch. Starsky could not help noticing how fragile she looked - how vulnerable. He wanted to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay.  
"But, it doesn't make any sense. Why would she call the police if she killed the guy?" Stanfield had no answer for that.  
"Look, I just pick 'em up. Let's go, lady." Kimberly, who had never had trouble with the law, didn't understand that the man was about to lock her up in a cell.  
"Please, I'm innocent." She cried as Stanfield took her away.  
Starsky and Hutch knew that arguing with Stanfiled would do no good, so they went in to see Dobey.In the meantime, instead of taking Kimberly down to a holding cell, Stanfield was hustling her down to his car. Realizing that Stanfield was going to take her someplace other than a cell, Kimberly took action. She stepped on instep and then kneed him hard in the groin. Then, she ran away.  
"She escaped. We've put out an APB on her." Was it Starsky's imagination or was old Stanfiled's voice a little higher. He grinned as he thought of Kimberly beating Stanfield up.  
"You think this is a joke, Detective?" Starsky had thought that it was funny, but he didn't say it. Stanfield stalked off.  
"Starsk, we're going to have to find her before anyone else does."  
They looked over the file.  
"The man that was killed was some guy named Danny Ventos. He's a three-time loser. Just small stuff. There's no connection between him and Kimberly?" They had looked up the information on Kimberly.  
"She's a concert violinist with the LA Symphony. She's originally from the Midwest, but came out here four years ago to play with the symphony. There's nothing here to tie her to that guy. Come on." They decided that the first place to check was the girl's apartment.  
When they arrived at the apartment, the uniforms were already there and so was Stanfield.  
"What are you two doing here?" He grimaced.  
"This was originally our case. We're here for the same reason you are." The dark-haired cop replied.  
Hutch had began looking around while Starsky argued with Stanfield. He went into the bedroom where he spied Kimberly's violin was sitting on the bed. He didn't know what made him do it. Perhaps, it was the odd way that the violin was sitting there. He opened the case. There inside the case was a single, folded piece of paper. As he heard the voices getting louder, he pocketed the paper and closed the violin case.  
"Where did your partner get to?" Stanfield was asking as he and Starsky entered the bedroom. Hutch was just sitting on the bed next to the violin case smiling.  
"What are you smiling about?" Stanfield asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Do you like violin music? I was just thinking of Rachmaninoff." Hutch was babbling, he knew, but he enjoyed playing with Stanfield.  
"Wait a minute, Rachmaninoff composed piano music, not violin." By this time, Hutch was up and he and Starsky were preparing to leave. Stanfiled pulled one of his men aside.  
"Follow them . They'll lead us to the girl."

"I found this in Kimberly's violin case. She's staying at a friend's house. here's the address." Starsky sped off to the address on the piece of paper.  
Kimberly was sitting on the stoop. Stacy was not at home. She heard the gunning engine and was prepared to run, but she saw the red Torino and familiar faces in the car.  
"Thank God." Kimberly exclaimed. she ran down the steps and into Starsky's arms. For a brief moment, he thought about what it would be like if none of this were happening. He gave her an extra squeeze before letting her go.  
"I'm so glad you found me."  
On the way over to Stacy's, they decided that they would take Kimberly over to Huggy's.  
The three of them did not see the scraggly man standing on the corner. He tended to blend into the surrounding scenery. They didn't see him make his way a few feet to the phone booth as they whisked away to Huggy Bears.  
"Huggy, this is Kimberly, the girl hat we told you about." Huggy was his usual charming self.  
"Enchanted, Mademoiselle," Huggy said as he kissed her hand. Kimberly giggled and then eyed the food being served in the lunchtime hustle. Starsky noticed her look and said,   
"Can you get this sweet lady a burger and some fries." Kimberly gave Starsky a look of thanks as she, Starsky and Hutch headed upstairs to the apartment upstairs above 'The Pits'.  
When they arrived at the apartment, they let Kimberly get settled in while the two handsome cops spoke quietly together."Look, why don't you take the first watch and I'll go and see if I can dig up some evidence for the case." Hutch noticed the twinkle in his partner's eyes.  
"I guess I don't need to ask what you'll be doing." Starsky flashed his pearly whites as Hutch rolled his eyes.  
Just as Hutch was leaving, Huggy arrived with burgers, fries and cokes.  
"I'll take mine to go, Huggy." Hutch said as he brushed past the bar owner.  
Kimberly tried not to eat greedily, but she had not had a full meal since dinner time the day before. Starsky watched and smiled.  
"You weren't hungry were you?" He grinned as he wiped mustard from her mouth. He looked at her lips and swallowed hard.  
"I'm sorry. I'm afraid it's not very lady-like." she smiled back at him. They continued eating in silence. When they finished, Starsky sauntered over and turned on the small black and white television set. There was a baseball game on.  
"Who's playing?" Kimberly asked. Starsky was surprised.  
"You like baseball?" She nodded.  
"I used to watch with my dad."  
They watched together each rooting for the Dodgers even though Kimberly was more for the Royals. Dave was really impressed by this beautiful, talented girl that liked baseball. It was as if he had called up and special ordered her from the Sears and Roebuck catalog.  
"What are you thinking?" Kimberly asked silkily as she caught him musing.  
"Just this." Dave leaned over and kissed her softly and briefly as if he had expected her to stop him, but she didn't. She looked into his eyes as if to reassure him that she wanted him as well. she ran her fingers through his soft, curly hair and pulled him close to her and they continued kissing. Dave felt as if he were in heaven. The baseball game was forgotten as they both settled into the kiss.  
Just then, there was a knock. It was the secret knock that Hutch, Huggy and Starsky used. Starsky got up, reluctantly, and opened the door. It was Hutch.  
"I just came back from your friend Stacy's." Kimberly looked confused. She couldn't figure out why Hutch would go to Stacy's .  
"Kimberly, she's dead." She wasn't prepared for the news. She sat, almost stumbled, down on the couch. Starsky sat next to her and put his arms around her.  
"Why? What?" She was babbling and Starsky stroked her hair to try to calm her.  
"Stanfield 'mysteriously' found out where you had run to. I heard the address called out on the radio. Stanfield was there when I arrived."  
Kimberly was trembling. She couldn't help but think that she had gotten her best friend killed.  
"My fault . . .all my fault." She kept muttering. Starsky held her in his arms.  
"Do you think Stanfield did it?" Starsky asked softly.  
"Don't you?" replied his blond partner.

After Kimberly had taken a warm shower, she came out to find Dave there alone.  
"Where's Hutch?" She asked as she dried her hair.  
"He left. are you alright?" she came over and sat on his lap.  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired." He held her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
Starsky gently lifted her head and looked into her eyes. He kissed her, softly at first, and then with more passion.  
Kimberly, who was wearing a big, terry cloth robe and nothing else, eased into the kiss and parted her lips allowing Dave's tongue to slide easily into her mouth. The fire seemed to jump from her to him and back to her again. He parted her robe and his breath caught at the sight of her. His eyes flew back to hers which had now turned to a smoky violet color. He stood with her in his arms as he carried her over to the bed. he laid her down gently. her robe was now open which left nothing to Dave's imagination. He didn't want to leave her side, but he stood and dressed slowly never taking his eyes from her. She watched him intently.  
When he was completely naked, he laid back down beside her and continued kissing her. He couldn't wait to touch her. he wanted her badly. She wanted him to touch her. She lay perfectly still watching him with hooded eyes.  
Suddenly, he couldn't control himself any longer.  
"I want you." He whispered huskily. She was trembling now with anticipation.  
The next morning, Kimberly snuggled close to Dave. It felt good to have someone there that she had been intimate with. Just as she settled into a good snuggle, the phone rang.  
"Starsky." He said grouchily.  
"Starsk, you need to come in. Dobey is wondering where you are." Starsky knew that this would happen.  
"Tell Dobey that I'll be there in about an hour." He hung up and looked into Kimberly's eyes.  
"I have to go in to work." She tried not to look scared. she knew that Dave had to go on with his life. She kissed him which seemed to mean that it was okay. he kissed her again. Oh well, he thought, Dobey won't care if I'm a little late.  
After they made love one more time, Starsky rose and showered and shaved. Before he left, he said, "Lock the door and don't let anyone in." She assured him that she wouldn't.  
He didn't want to leave her he took one last look and then kissed her softly.  
"I'll have Huggy bring up some breakfast." Then he was gone.  
After eating the breakfast, Kimberly noticed her violin that Hutch must have brought over last night. She got an idea.  
"If I hurry, I can just make my rehearsal." She thought. She stopped for a minute and thought about what Dave had said.  
"He didn't say that I couldn't go anywhere. Besides, I'll only be gone a couple of hours. He'll never know that I left."   
She gathered her purse and violin and ran out of the door.

"Have you heard any news on the girl?" Stanfield asked. The APB had been out for two days and they hadn't turned up a thing. There was something nagging at him from the back of his brain concerning the girl, but he couldn't quite make out what it was.  
Next, on their list was checking out that dump 'The Pits' that was owned by that friend of Starsky and Hutch.  
When the police car pulled up outside off 'The Pits', Huggy discreetly picked up the phone and called the apartment upstairs. The phone rang and rang. There was no answer.  
"Oh Lord,." He said and dialed another number.  
"She wasn't at 'The Pits'." His men returned to Stanfield with this answer. Still, there was something nagging at him. there was something that he was trying to remember.  
"What do we know about this girl?" he asked one of his men. the non-descript man opened what was presumably the girl's file and read.  
"She's a violinist with the LA Symphony. . . " the man was frightened when Stanfield jumped up and grabbed the file from him.  
"That's it. The violin case." Stanfield left. There was no question about where he was going.  
"She's gone!" Starsky exclaimed and was almost out of the door before Hutch could move. In fact, Hutch wasn't even sure that Starsky would wait for him before he sped off.  
When they arrived at 'The Pits', Starsky took the stairs two at a time. In the room, he saw that Huggy was already there.  
"Any sign of where she might have gone?" Dave asked Huggy. Huggy simply shook his head. he felt as if he had let down his friend by letting Kimberly slip by him. he was thinking about this when Starsky said, "Her violin is gone! Oh, no. . . she didn't" Huggy understood none of this as Starsky turned to leave almost knocking down Hutch in the process.  
"I know where she's gone." he said in passing. Hutch groaned as he had to turn around and go back down the stairs.  
Everyone in the orchestra was glad to see her back at rehearsal. No one was more happy than Bob Crawford, the conductor.  
"So, you have decided to grace us with your presence?" He said in a mock angry tone. Kimberly could see right through him, though, Crawford was like a second father to her.  
She just smiled and took her place in her seat.  
They rehearsed for the next hour and then Crawford called a break for lunch.  
Kimberly took her time gathering her things. She said hello to a couple of people who were hurrying out to eat with friends. although she was very friendly, Kimberly didn't really have friends to go and eat with. She wondered if she should give Dave a call for lunch. As she was thinking these thoughts, she didn't realize that someone was watching her with evil intent.  
Kimberly decided that she would go to the diner around the corner for a bowl of soup. As she started walking up the aisle, she didn't see the man jump out at her until it was too late. She screamed.  
Stanfield held her at gunpoint with the intention of taking her out and killing her. When she tried to struggle, he pulled her hair.  
"Stanfield, let her go." It was Starsky and Hutch.  
"I found her and was just bringing her in." He gave one last attempt to have them believe him.  
"I said let her go!" Starsky wasn't buying it. This time, Stanfield fired at him. Kimberly couldn't just stand there and let this man shoot at Dave. She started fighting again against him. This time, Stanfield made sure that he was well protected from Kimberly's foot or knee as he dragged her back stage.  
"Damn!" Starsky swore as they followed behind him.  
Kimberly's mind was working frantically as her eyes looked for a way to escape. She had to get away.  
They climbed over and around the cables, ropes and curtains. Kimberly was watching waiting for her chance. She could see Starsky and Hutch following close behind. She knew that all she would have to do was distract him for just a moment so that Starsky and hutch could get Stanfield.  
When they came near one of the curtains, Kimberly saw that Stanfield wasn't looking in that direction. he was more concerned about Starsky and Hutch. Kimberly knew that she would only have one shot at this. She grabbed the curtain and wrapped it around Stanfiled while Starsky and Hutch rushed forward and took him into custody.  
Starsky took her into his arms and she cried.  
"You done good, Angel, you done good."


End file.
